the stars truth
by Forgotten dragon
Summary: the gods once lived in peace but there was a force who destroyed all that, follow one god through his journey to remeber his past.
1. The past

_**Written in the stars**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh and will die wanting to and this story is made up its not true about the gods_

_There is a story of the gods foretold to the children who worship them of a love story of Zeus and Hera this is it yugioh style __J__ also info :_

_Yugi: Aphrodite_

_Yami: Poseidon _

_Seto: Zeus_

_Joey: Hera_

_Ryou: Diana_

_Bakura: Ares_

_Duke: Hades_

_Tristan: Persephone_

_It was late spring in ancient Greece and on Mt. Olympus their was a fight among the gods, not all the gods were there but a few as they fought over the final sentence of a dragon nymph who tried to seduce Seto. Each god sat on his or her respective throne but one was empty, Joey had never appeared to give his thought, Bakura walked towards the middle and pushed the nymph to the floor and turned to Seto, "why don't we just let duke kill her? It would be better", he turned to his fellow gods and raised his fist in the air, Yugi stood up and silenced the others, "just give her to the humans and let them deal with her, besides its Seto and Joey's decision", he turned to Seto and Bowed, "My king". _

_Seto nodded and was about to speak when the doors flew open from the side of the room, Pegasus slowly walked in and sat in his chair barely staying awake when Joey walked in and pushed the girl to the ground, "my fellow brethren you have been told this girl is innocent by my husband, Pegasus showed me what this girl has done to hum in his sleep, she's guilty for seducing a god and then trying to attack him when she has him under a spell." Joey turned to seto, slowly walked to him, and slightly bowed, "My king it is not my place but I wish that this worthless nymph be sent to the underworld." Seto leaned down and raised Joey's chin with his thumb and kissed him and turned to the others, "Do as the queen says my brothers and friends", he took joeys' hand and led him to the garden while whispering in his ear, "I would never leave you for kisara you're my world" . They stayed in the garden talking sweet nothings to each other when night came to Olympus, Seto retired to the bed chambers while Joey went to check on his phoenix and golden Pegasus that he received from Pegasus as a sorry present, after making sure they were asleep Joey went to leave when a black dagger was stabbed through his heart, Joey looked up to see Seto with black eyes looking down at Joey as he fell limp to the floor barely touching his pets as his godly essence died turning him mortal. _

_It was the middle of the night when joey woke to see he was in his normal room in japan and he was alive, leaning back on his pillows he thought back on all the dream he just had, he knew those faces anywhere they were of all his friends and the rich bastard kaiba and his precious girlfriend kisara and weirdly their guidance counselour who was always helping joey. Strangly the dream actually felt right and like as if it was all real at one point, but he would talk to his friends about it tomorrow, he thought about things looking up at the celing, 'if his friends could be based off the gods in his dreams then they would each have something about them. For instance yugi would have to be helping people stay together, yami would be always around water, Kaiba would be telling people what to do, Ryou would be attracted to babys and how cute they were, Bakura obliviously fights, duke watching people suffering, and Tristan, well probably following duke. Besides tomorrow his friends from Athens would be showing up for spring break taking him and his friends to Greece with them, turning on his side trying to get back to sleep joey didn't notice the brown eagle sitting on a branch outside his bedroom and flying off. _

_End chapter 1_


	2. New arrivals

I don't own yugioh ever this chapter is short i don't have much time now enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep. <em>Hazel eyes flew open, "Crap not again", Joey jumped outta bed and flew to his closet to get dressed, he looked over his shouloder to check the time, "7:30! crap really later now" after throwing on his uniform he ran down stairs and out the door.

_`you don't think he'll notice do you rhea`__**`no of course not`**_

As Joey ran down the sidewalk he heard a scream, stopping he saw a little girl in the street with a truck coming right at her; 'No' he thought before throwing himself into the street to protect her, as the trtuck was about to hit a shield grew around him, slowly getting up and wa;lking back to the side walk with the girl he heard her say, "He'll never love you like he once did", Joey set her down and ran off to school, 'ow I know I'm hurt somewhere but I gotta get to school' turning the last corner he saw the school insight and his friends. He ran past the gates and stopped, his friends from Athens, Ayria and Akira were standing by Yugi talking, Ayria turned around "Joey!", the others turned his way as well heck even Kaiba and his snooty girl looked his way, he raised his hand to wave but felt all energy leave his body and fainted.


End file.
